


[breddy]他與死水中的月光

by prodigycrushurdream



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigycrushurdream/pseuds/prodigycrushurdream
Summary: 誰也沒法保證一生無風無雨，可我已有了你，又何須惋惜？
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 民初au  
> 知識淺薄如有建議歡迎留言在評論或找我討論！  
> EB  
> 但故事前半偏無差

.

“若你真如方才所說那樣名氣，同別人說去，別淨在我眼前轉悠。”案邊的滿面油光的樂手不禁瑟縮，他未曾想過今兒陳家宅府竟這般不好這口，驗證了外頭的傳聞。

“崇洋媚外的東西。”那人在心裡暗聲咒罵了幾聲，看眼前沒了機會為位於年下的盛宴演奏，便應了聲卑躬退下。

“陳少爺，那依您的意思今年的…”站在一旁身穿靛色長衫的中年男子開口，似乎是想確認自己心中的猜想。  
“杜叔，別老一個您一個您的喚我，聽著怪疏遠的。這兒沒有外人，喚我小陳便是。”那案前的男子皺了皺眉，活似吃了酸橙片兒的小鬼，混身都在抗拒這個過份尊敬的稱謂。  
“哪行！要是給老爺聽見了，不得受一頓責罵。”杜叔笑罵道，他是真心喜歡這陳家小少爺，雖出身名門，卻一點驕氣都沒有。小小年紀便和洋人習樂，那聽著有些像二胡，卻搭在肩頭上演奏的木質樂器，縱使老爺並非十分滿意小少爺此舉，但聽過小少爺的演奏後，不得不說還真練出了幾分名堂。

“杜叔，我等會兒想去租界轉轉。”陳韋丞向著長者道，他想去看看能不能有幸碰到些洋樂手，甫從海外回來便止不住對樂聲的思念，看來只有去租界才能短暫使自己好似身處那鄉間的小鎮。  
“行，需要我讓人送您過去嗎？”陳韋丞瞋了他一眼，杜叔笑了笑“下回再改。”  
“甭麻煩您了我自己走過去就行，剛用完午飯正好消個食。”陳韋丞抓起掛在一旁的毛呢外套“我會在用晚點前回來。”正在杜叔想著要不要讓幾個人跟著去時，他視線範圍僅留下陳少爺駝色大衣的衣角。  
“這孩子還真是…”長者刻在眼角的皺紋因笑容深陷。

踏進租界，邊界的警察僅瞥了一眼便點頭示意前頭放行，看著有些像陳家的小少爺但耳聞陳少爺長居歐陸難不成近些回國了？不過也罷，看著那一身行頭不也是大戶人家該有的樣兒。在這亂世，手裡握有權有財可比流著皇室血統好使多了。陳家是這一帶的望族，自清朝就是一大海商，到了現今，在眾多租界裡頭更是如魚得水。

“印象中這似乎有個咖啡廳啊。”久未踏進租界，陳韋丞依著記憶中的街道，想找找那他離開家鄉便沒再嚐過的味道，溫熱帶點奶油味兒的牛乳兌些柑橘香氣的伯爵茶。陳韋丞一般不嗜甜，可覺著這味道十分熟悉，每次看到這種兌了牛乳的濃茶總會點上一杯，也不飲盡，聞著那香氣便感到軟甜。說來也可笑，明明是在中國，嚐到的卻比這些東西的發源地難忘。

幸虧有過人的記憶力，讓他如願找著了那咖啡廳。推門而入，鋪面而來的豆香強勢地鑽進陳韋丞鼻腔內。還記得初次接觸這些東西的時候，不似他人，他像是無比熟悉每一絲細節一般毫無遲疑的就能泡出一杯咖啡。“或許我前世便為洋人吧！”面對詫異的目光，他露齒笑道。

落了座，陳韋丞最終還是給自己點了一杯黑咖啡。方才詢問過店主，等會兒正好有些樂手表演。在等待的過程中，他靜靜地觀察店裡頭的一切。凝視著杯緣的泡沫消去，  
“叮鈴。”有人推開門走了進來。

2.

.

那是一個身形略微嬌小的男子，穿著再樸素不過的西服。線條柔和的鼻樑上搭著一副細金屬框眼鏡，毫無面色地走進來。  
“楊老闆，這可正好時間給您趕上了。”本在櫃台擦拭陶瓷杯具的掌櫃聞聲抬了頭，便放下手邊的工作往門前走去。  
那被喚作‘楊老闆’的男子豎起一根手指貼在朱砂色的唇上“別張揚，我可不想被老宅裡頭兒的人抓回去一頓罵。”

“好勒好勒。”掌櫃壓低了嗓，“今兒要喝些什麼？”

“老樣子，給我多加幾塊糖。”那人拉開椅子，將揣在手裡的懷錶放回口袋“得勒。”掌櫃腳步帶著輕快，向裡頭兒的夥計吩咐。  
.

樂手上了一旁的小舞台，架好了譜架，開始他們的演奏。樂聲響起，陳韋丞卻不時分心，無法全神貫注在音樂中。那人身份肯定不一般，能夠在租界擁有一間咖啡廳不是件容易事，在此時那更是非常少見的，又什麼會未曾聽過他的名號呢？再說了他方才讓掌櫃的別大聲嚷嚷，更引人好奇心作祟。

就如同桌邊涼掉的深褐色液體一般，無法好好品味的一次演奏。看著一個又一個客人來了又走，他沒有前去搭話，也不知要以何為由來攀談。晃眼間便近了飯點，陳韋丞只好任由小小的疑問在他腦袋裡撞來撞去，走在回程上的街道，拉了拉衣領阻擋初秋的涼風溜進脖頸。

.

今天飯桌上氣氛注定是令人不快的，陳韋丞的歸來背後代表著的是一整個大家族權力的轉移。陳老爺想讓他那在海外當甩手掌櫃的長子回來接手自己的家族事業。  
這麼些年，他也應該玩夠了，是時候回來面對他生而擁有的權責。老爺這心念一動，陳韋丞他二嬸便不樂了。這些年來，一直是二叔幫著處理商館的大小事，這不，手裡的東西被人端走了哪能坐視不管？飯桌上不好發難，可在每個人之間流動的氛圍都隱約地夾雜著不滿。

甫回國的陳少爺需要下些功夫在圈子裡熟絡起來，慢慢開闢屬於自己的人脈。陳老爺讓他出席過些天的楊家夫人壽宴，在現在這個各大勢力壯大的時代，名門大家的聚會往往成了各方試探交流的場子。算是讓陳韋丞先試個水溫，陳老爺發了話其他人也不好多說什麼，各房們都懷揣著不一樣的心思，有人暗中祝福也有人各懷鬼胎。

.

戲台上唱著「瑤池會八仙慶壽」，可今天真正的好戲卻在台下。陳韋丞在人群中遊走，和些權豪勢要打過照面後，便自覺的退到一旁。他現在還只是個空有頭銜的人，沒有什麼參與話題的份兒。  
在昏暗的燈光下，連杯裡酒水的倒影都顯得百無聊賴。陳韋丞微倚在窗邊的月光上，綢面的布料在光線映照下襯著他越加柔和。這些天他一直在想到底那個‘楊老闆’是誰，城裡姓楊的人家就這麼一個，也不曾聽聞過有這號人物。正好老爺讓他出席，給了他機會證明自己的猜測。  
說來也奇怪，就像穿著出了線頭的套頭毛衣，微微的不對勁兒，不是個什麼大事，卻遲遲沒辦法忘卻那天下午坐在窗邊的身影。

環視周圍的景象，正當他覺著自己好像和外頭隔著層紗一般，他看見了一個小小的身影窩在廳堂一隅。上頭窗外透進來的光，像糖粉一樣輕輕地篩在他身上。

和記憶中重合越發清晰的輪廓，那金屬鏡框和它的主人一樣，微微的透著霧光。

是楊先生。

陳韋丞頭一回感到心跳像被人撥動鉛塊的節拍器，

亂了。


	2. chapter 2

.

“不行我這回肯定要上前搭話。”陳韋丞對自己說道，像是被人下了蠱，不對不對，那人分明是個男子啊？  
怎麼就這麼勾人心魂，怪哉！

可一切也不在那引以為傲的運籌帷幄裡，他現正杵在人家跟前，像個傻子似的。他舔了舔後槽牙，對著半蜷在軟椅上的人伸出了覆著層薄繭的手。

“你好，我是陳韋丞。”他懸在半空中的手微乎其微的晃了一下，生怕對方不給他答覆。“如果你是來談商的，你找錯人了。”楊老闆，不，或許應該喚作楊博堯，微微抬眼便又縮回了自己的殼裡。  
“不不…不是的，我前些天在租界…”陳韋丞覺得自己從來沒這麼失敗過，他剛被人拒絕，沒過幾秒還說錯了話。突如其來的變故讓他停下來話語，比陳韋丞矮了小半截的楊博堯‘嘩’的一聲站起來，骨節分明的手掩上了他的嘴。

好近…陳韋丞甚至能看見他眼中窗外的月亮。

淡粉的眼角讓楊博堯整個人看起來沒什麼威嚇力，“別出聲，去外邊說。”楊博堯微微挑了眉，確認對方不再出聲音之後，隨即把人拽著出去了。

好可愛…不對不對他是在生氣，但真的很可愛。

陳韋丞覺得自己越發性情古怪了。  
.

“說吧，什麼時候看見我的？”到了後方的小院，那身形略瘦弱的男子開口，微仰著頭好和對方眼神接觸。 “前些天在租界的咖啡廳那兒遇見的，楊先生，呃我可以這樣稱呼你嗎？”陳韋丞語意不流暢的一連串問句讓楊博堯不禁懷疑他真是陳家的接班人嗎？那可真叫人擔心。

“叫我Brett就好，如果有楊家人在，叫楊博堯。”

“喔行，我也有洋名，你可以叫我Eddy如果你願意的話。”陳韋丞接了話，相繼而來的是兩人令人尷尬的寂靜，他攥了攥衣角來掩飾有些緊繃的肢體。

“怎麼，難不成我會吃了你？陳先生你可真是有趣。”楊博堯咯咯笑道，在楊家他有好些時候沒這樣被人逗得開心了。穿著黑色套頭毛衣的男子眼角被帶起的微笑扯出一些細紋，“那麼你還知道我些什麼？Eddy Chen”陳韋丞“就…什麼也不知道。”  
.  
可真不巧，我知道好多有關於你的事情呢。  
知道你小時候老是偷偷跑進租界，聽那些洋人拉琴；知道你愛小提琴，但你父親不樂意你去歐羅巴習樂；知道你小時候鬧著要和我結婚，可那只是長輩們酒後荒唐的娃娃親。

.

.

“呃…楊先生？”陳韋丞看著有些呆愣的對方，什麼也沒有回應的站在那兒。“噢，沒事兒。對了我記得你前些年不是不在國內嗎？”楊博堯晃了晃腦袋，沒想到他停頓了這麼長會兒時間。話鋒一轉，不願意讓陳韋丞繼續詢問下去的楊博堯又把問題扔回去他身上。

“你…你怎麼知道的？”陳韋丞有些詫異的目光撞進楊博堯眼底的一窪死水。

“Can I keep this as a secret?”只是幾毫秒的時間，楊博堯重新讓朦朧的月光映回那一片死水中,沒有一絲讓他探究的機會。  
“Course you can.”下意識的用英文回應著，卻忽略了他現在人在中國，楊家的後院，和他說話的正是楊先生。毫無頭緒的陳韋丞咀嚼著這次的對話，僅使他對楊博堯的了解，重新的蒙上一層濃霧。  
“改天見。”淡淡的吐出一句話，不為這對話中多留下一絲他曾到過痕跡，輕描淡寫地自作主張把所有的話圈上句號。

.

把自己扔到床上，陳韋丞腦子跟漿糊一樣，這一頭的楊博堯也沒好上幾分。雖然他更願意扮演狩獵者，可是這次他想要看看他的獵物會有什麼反應，陳韋丞像隻大狗，溫馴的，可誰也說不準他是不是裝的。了解更多，使他看似像個知情者，清楚自己在做些什麼，看似。  
有些煩躁的揉了揉搭在額前的軟髮，將摘下的眼鏡擱在一旁的床邊櫃上，任由自己纏在黑白花紋相間的棉被裡。

.

“早啊！杜叔。”陳韋丞走下樓，身上還穿著黑藍的睡衣，緞面反射屬於白晝的日光。“小陳你醒啦，昨個兒宴會怎麼樣了？”擺弄完桌上的早點，杜叔轉過頭來看著那個睡眼惺忪的男人，  
“沒什麼特別的，跟人打了照面就在邊上歇著了。”陳韋丞揀了個糖鼓燒餅塞進嘴裡，一邊順手給自己倒清漿。

“也是，畢竟才剛回來不久。”

陳韋丞鼓著嘴嘗試說話，發現自己說話含糊不清的，便緩了緩，嚥下嘴裡沾著的糖渣子“杜叔坐下來一塊兒吃吧。”“這…哪好意思，人家主子吃飯見過管家一塊兒的嗎？”杜叔撓了撓頭，“我跟你比跟我爹還親，能和人家一樣嗎？行了別守那什麼禮數了，早點該涼了。”陳韋丞起身把一邊的椅子拉開，將杜叔安頓好。“快吃吧！快吃吧！”

.

“楊博堯，你究竟要單絲不線的到什麼時候？”才甫踏出自個兒的箱房不久，打算去趟租界的楊博堯在迴廊上撞見他那多嘴饒舌的姑媽，楊博堯抬起頭看著她有些沾染胭脂的黃牙，和她成天關心的事情一樣令人厭惡。“難不成你真要跟陳家那少爺成親嗎？人家定娃娃親的時候可沒想過那會是個男孩，估計你求他他還不要你呢！”

“我不在意，也沒必要在意。”說完便大步流星地離開這被她整的烏煙瘴氣的早晨。


	3. chapter 3

.  
“Hyung!怎麼回來了不跟我說一聲？”楊博堯遙遙看見佇立在咖啡廳外的人影，便三步並作兩步蹦上前。 “Hey easy ,mate.別絆倒了。”那男子轉過身來，同樣戴著眼鏡，整身的裝束和楊博堯相差不遠。  
“近來可好？”裴明顯多上些許的笑容使那本來就愛笑的面龐更可知見到老友的喜悅。 “還行吧，我還有地方可以住，還有東西可以吃。”楊博堯不在意地聳了聳肩。  
“哈哈這可夠沒要求的。行了，一會兒中午我同你去吃午飯。 ”裴把手插進兜裡，向老友丟出了午餐邀請。楊博堯挑眉看著他，  
“自然是我請客，至於嗎？”裴笑道。  
.  
今個兒上午陳韋丞同三叔去了趟碼頭，稍微熟悉一下每日的商辦。看著在騰騰蒸氣中穿梭的工人們，對於自己即將接下如此大的家業增添幾分不真實感。面對這麼多的人生計掌握在他手上，他感到的反而是躍躍欲試，雖說選擇了去習樂，可那從來不是逃避。  
只是為了去抓住這亂世的一縷浪漫氣息，先為自己記憶中建好可供留念的時光。

他不愚笨，甚至可說上是精明，在少時同家嚴在茶館和各方周旋時展現的，是少年老成的，若要以洋文來看大概算是sophisticated。  
以至於在歐羅巴時，desk partner同他說  
“Act your age,Eddy. You always make me feel like I'm the younger one.”  
噯…是啊，Act your age. 事與願違，生在這縱錯複雜的家庭裡好像是種令人稱羨的詛咒，美好到讓人忘了惡魔輕聲細語在初生嬰孩耳邊念下的後果。  
.  
等等打算再去一回咖啡廳的陳韋丞處理完事情後，和三叔打個招呼後就先行離開了。不知道今天能不能有機會碰上楊博堯，他總是給自己種說不清的熟悉感，像是硬生被人扯掉的記憶一樣，怎麼也回想不起來。真可笑，聽起來好像哪個鄉野奇談。古老的巫術或是道士作法一樣，兩者都顯得不切實際。  
.  
踏進咖啡廳，陳韋丞目光被正在小舞台旁邊嬉鬧的樂手們引去。定睛一看，竟是楊博堯，不對勁兒的是，他竟然拿著琴。  
那微微下垂的琴頭，和比小提琴略大上一些的琴身…是中提琴！  
“說了行不通的，Hyung。”裴推了推他，一旁的樂手都在慫恿，  
“哎呀就試試，試試嘛。”  
楊博堯瞋了裴一眼，“就你鬼主意多。”  
便接續他們方才未完的四重奏。“好啊！楊老闆，咱以後不愁找不著中提琴手了！”“行了你們，別得了便宜還賣乖。”小小的咖啡廳被樂手們爽朗的笑聲充盈著。  
聽不到這邊說話聲的陳韋丞仍瞪大著眼睛。

.  
陳韋丞覺得信息量過大，  
他現在有些懵。  
所以說楊博堯會拉中提琴？不不不…這不對吧？  
怎麼會呢？哎呀算了，陳韋丞有些喪氣的看著那群笑鬧的樂手，等會兒去問問吧。楊博堯不拉琴了，坐到一旁的軟椅上和裴寒暄，幾年沒見，從用午飯的時候說到了現在，被敲開的話匣子就沒闔上過。

.  
看著咖啡廳一隅的兩人在那談笑風生，陳韋丞莫名覺得有些憋屈。  
‘他又不是你的誰，陳韋丞，你悶個什麼勁兒。’和自己的對話顯得十分滑稽，雖說言語上說服了自己，不過擰在一塊兒像條毛毛蟲一樣的濃眉似乎不這麼同意。坐著不動片刻，靜的讓人懷疑他是不是只是牆上掛的一幀畫，忽然動作，伸出手拿起桌上盛著紅褐色液體的琺瑯茶杯抿了一口，潤澤了乾澀的唇，也給它上了層顏色。  
“這麼長時間了也沒看見我。”癟了癟嘴，像個小孩子似的扭脾氣。

.  
楊博堯和裴的對話依然繼續著，不過楊博堯時不時分神看向那個鬧脾氣的大齡孩童，“就他？”裴一邊攪動騰著熱氣的咖啡一邊問道，  
“是啊，說來也有趣，他本來該是我娘子呢！”  
楊博堯目不斜視的盯著陳韋丞道，裴端著杯子的手晃了晃，險些把盛著的褐色液體灑出來。  
“什麼--”  
“娃娃親，用得著反應這麼大嗎？”楊博堯收回了黏在陳韋丞身上不放的目光，看看自己失態的友人。  
“沒人想到那會是個男孩子，他媽媽那時候特別愛吃辣，大家都說這胎會是個女孩…”  
“好好好，打住，我還想說這進度也太快了，才跟我提到這人不出幾刻鐘，便結了婚了。”裴連忙阻止貌似要把陳韋丞二十幾年的人生都說給他聽的楊博堯繼續講下去，  
他沒有看過楊對哪個人這麼上心過，哪怕是自己，多年的兄弟,也沒法勝過這個‘神秘的’陳韋丞。

不過轉個方向想想，人家在某方面也是結了婚的夫妻（？

Like against an old married couple. 

還是算了吧。  
.  
外頭刮起了風，有些枯黃的落葉被拍打到窗上，今天多搭了條薄圍巾的陳韋丞慶幸了一下。不過看著那個仍穿著單薄毛衣的楊博堯，他不禁稍微擔心了起來，

‘這樣會著涼的啊。嗯…該怎麼辦呢？’

“楊，外頭刮風了。一會兒要先拿我的外套將就一下擋個風嗎？”裴看著外頭的風越來越大，扭頭望向那個弱不禁風的小提琴家，好些時間沒見，楊博堯是越發消瘦了。  
“嗯？先不用，我…我有別的打算。”  
看看他…嘖嘖真是的，還在看著那個人，“我說，你不會冷嗎？”裴敲了敲他面前的桌子，楊博堯有些不滿的拔回他的目光，像貓咪一樣發出了呼嚕聲。 “我覺得…我現在比較需要圍巾。”楊博堯說道，嘴角微微勾起。   
TBC


End file.
